Happy Endings
by Little Sheriff
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but here goes. Pan loves Trunks, Trunks loves Marron, and no one cares who Marron loves. Pan tries to kill herself. but doesn't succede. Anymore will tell to much. Better than it sounds, and it isn't the traditional story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok people, I'm back with a new story (even though I never did actually finish my other ones, but hey, I'm working on it). I know some people may want to kill me for not updating my other stories, but I'm planning to go through them and fix the mistakes which means that I'm gonna have to dedicate more time to other stories. I do plan on eventually finishing all of them though. 

Ok, so here's the deal with the bad updating time on my stories. I own a '99 mac. Everyone here should know how crappy that is (Plus, won't let you post stuff from macs). I used to have net access from it so I'd e-mail a story to my friends and they post it to me. I keep almost all my stories on that comp. Something's wrong w/ my net now. It won't work no matter what I do. Since it's a mac I can't just download it onto a floppy and be done w/ it. I'm working on transferring the stories but that will take a while.

So in the meantime, I started another story (it's like… my 6th or 7th one, I just don't post many). I'm actually writing this one down as I go so I'm not dependent on my comp. For those of you who are wondering how I'm still posting stuff since my net doesn't work, I go to my public library. I'm working hard on fixing things and updating but you have to give me time.

So anyway, here's my newest story, Happy Endings. No, it's not a songfic based off of Avril's song. The title just happens to be the same. It's probably not an original plot I admit (but I didn't steal it from anyone, I did come up w/ it on my own, it's just not original), but I do have some original characters in here. I know they're original b/c my friends made them. I know the "love part" of this fic may start quick, but remember, all will hopefully be explained in time. It should be quite obvious soon why I have done what I've done.

Enjoy, and w/ lots of love,

Akira

**_Happy Endings_**

**_By: Akira (Beautiful Oblivion)_**

**_Chpater 1_**

She just stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waters crashing into its side. Silent tears that she was unaware of trailed down her somber face, and if you looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes you could see the pain and internal torment she felt inside. The problem was, no one bothered looking deep enough. Why should they? She always seemed so happy. The wind picked up and blew her raven hair behind her, making her look ethereal.

She knew he was right behind her. The one who had caused her all this pain. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't his fault she loved him with all her heart. How could he help the fact that the crush she had secretly nursed since she was 10 had grown into love? No, it wasn't his fault that she loved him, however, it was his fault for neglecting her. She had put her heart out on her sleeve and he had killed it. She knew he hadn't done it on purpose; he had just completely ignored it.

Flashback

"Trunks, can we talk for a moment?" Pan inquired nervously. Trunks barely noticed she was talking to him. He was to busy talking to Marron.

"Just a minute Pan, I'm in the middle of a conversation here," Marron glared at him till he groaned and gave in, "Ok, ok. We can talk now."

They were walking away from the couch that Trunks had been sitting at when Pan stopped and turned around to face him. She looked a bit nervous.

"I know what I'm about to tell you may seem a bit out of the blue, but I just can't hold it in any longer." Pan paused a moment to look up at Trunks. He wasn't even looking at her! His eyes were focused on something taking place behind her and when she turned around she saw Uub and Marron talking happily. "Trunks!" Pan snapped to get his attention.

"Wha? I was listening!" Trunks said as his attention snapped back to Pan, before returning to Marron.

"Trunks! Pay attention to me for just one minute!" Pan bit out angrily. When she had his full attention she started talking again. She was so nervous that she started to shift from foot to foot and she looked down at the carpet.

"Trunks… I don't know how to ease into this subject, and I've never been one to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it. I know it may seem a bit out of the blue, but you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this."

"I love you Trunks. I think I've loved you forever. I feel like we're meant to be, like it's destiny for us to wind up together. It's like, without you my life is meaningless, it's empty. You're the reason I get up in the morning, and you're the reason I keep going through the day. When times get hard, I think about you, and everything in life seems to get better… more bearable."

"I love everything about you. From your hair to your cocky little smile, even your arrogant personality. There's nothing about you I could possibly dislike. You're the very means to my survival. I don't know what else I can say to you to make you understand how I feel except that I love you with every fiber of my being." Pan finally finished her confession and waited nervously for his response, all the while feeling her hearts pounding in her chest.

When she had thought this out in her head this was the part where Trunks told her he loved her as well and they went off and lived together happily ever after, la de da. But as we all know, nothing ever goes as planned, especially if what you're planning involves other people.

"That's great Pan. Thanks for telling me." Trunks patted her on the shoulder and walked away towards Marron. At that moment, Pan felt her heart shrivel up and die.

End Flashback

"What do you want Trunks?" Pan asked coldly, but still with a little hope in her voice.

"Time to come back to the party Pan." Trunks words carried on the wind and her heart fluttered at the thought that he had come for her. Maybe he had just been uncomfortable about telling her that he loved her in a public setting and was here now to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest off his life with her. She was about to turn around and try to talk to him again, but his next words stopped her cold. "Marron says I'm not allowed to come back with out you. You're ruining my time Pan, Now hurry up."

"Ruining you time! **I'm** ruining your time! Well you're ruining my life! Marron says this! Marron says that! Well guess what Trunks! I introduced you two! Marron is my best friend! You're **supposed** to be my best friend, but now you're just an inconsiderate jerk! You're a pompous asshole who doesn't give a damn about anything but his own happiness!" Pan yelled while turning around to face him, tears streaming down her face.

Trunks noticed the tears, but he was too angry to care. First, she made him leave the party (where Marron was at), then she refuses to listen and then she insults him, "What the hell do you mean! I'm always there! I've heard every little insignificant thing you've told me since you were old enough to string complete sentences together. When you got a bad grade, I knew! When you fell down and scraped you knee, I knew! When you got picked last for sports, I knew! I knew all that and I was always there for you! I've always listened to everything you've said!"

Pan looked up from the ground, her arms hugging herself. The tears had stopped, but there was a look in her eyes that didn't belong to her. She was only 17 but she had the look of someone much older. It was a look that said she knew that not everything was good, that love didn't always prevail, and that for some people, there were no happy endings.

"So tell me Trunks. You say you've listened to every insignificant little thing, but what about the significant big things?"

Trunks just blinked, "Of course." was his reply in that "duh" voice.

"Then what did I say tonight at the party?" Pan asked in a small voice. If Trunks were human he wouldn't have heard her, but as it was, he heard it like a whisper on the wind. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he realized he didn't know the answer. What had she said at the party? Wait, when had they even talked at the party? If Marron hadn't told him to go fetch her, would he have even noticed she was gone? 'Of course I would have, she's my best friend!' he thought angrily. But would he have really? The sad truth was, he didn't know.

Pan let out a short, sharp, bark of laughter that was more pain that joy at his inability to answer the question. How was it that just a few minutes ago he had been ranting about how he always listened, and now he couldn't answer a question about something that had happened less that 2 hrs ago.

"You don't know do you?" Pan asked sharply, but continued before he could answer, "I knew you wouldn't be able to, and do you know why? You were to busy watching Marron talk to Uub! You're supposedly my best friend yet you couldn't pay attention to what was the biggest moment in my life!"

Trunks didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could thing of, "I'm sorry Pan, I'm so sorry." He knew it was inadequate, but it was all he could do. What she had said earlier had all turned out to be true.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Trunks." Pan whispered brokenly. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, arms still hugging herself, "Tell everyone that I love them, and tell Marron… tell Marron to go with her heart and that I'll be rooting her on no matter what her decision is. Tell her that at least one of us deserves a happy ending." Pan choked out.

Trunks took step forward, finally realizing what she was going to do, "Pan-" he started to yell for her, but she cut him off.

"Ashiteru Trunks." She said in a broken voice with a wistful smile, before tilting her body back slightly and letting it relax. Trunks watched in horror as Pan fell off the cliff, a blissful smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I can't believe how people seem to think I am evil. Why did everyone just assume I was gonna let Pan die? People, that would be no fun. If I killed Pan off that early, I'd never got to torture any of my characters.

Now,I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed for me. I really appreciate it (even if majority of you thought I was gonna kill her). I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my grandfather just died so I was really busy, plus I still have school work to do, and all those clubs I'm involved in, and you can't forget I just volunteered for another show up at my community theatre. All in all, I think it's really good that I updated.

So, a fair warning, I probably won't update anytime soon. I haven't even finished writing chappie 3, let alone started typing it. Now, this chappie has some original characters, so don't tell me anything about them, or that somehow I'm portraying them wrong. They're character's my friends and I made so get used to it.

Disclaimer: (and this goes for the rest of the ficcie too) I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL ANYTHING! I only own the characters my friends and I made and if you try to steal them I will be very displeased.

Chapter 2

Happy Endings 

"Pan!" Trunks shouted, jumping forward to try and catch her… to save her. He was really worried that something might happen to her.

His stomach was twisting around in knots with worry for his friend, but his first thoughts were still, "Marron is soooo gonna kill me for this!"

Meanwhile

Pan's body was falling quickly and her only thought was, "I really hope Trunks can be happy with Marron." She loved him deeply and because of that she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant he wasn't with her. That didn't mean she didn't still want him… just that she wanted his happiness more than she wanted her own. After all, isn't that what love truly is? Caring more about someone else than you do about yourself? 'Love can make people do weird things… like jump off a cliff" Pan thought wryly.

Suddenly, she felt her body wrenched in one direction and she closed her eyes. She rather hoped it was the wind blowing her into the cliff so she would die quicker.

…Let's just say it wasn't what she hoped for. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Pan felt her body losing grip on reality and was glad. She was sorry that she had to hurt her family and friends like this, but she truly felt she couldn't go on living without Trunks. She let go of the reality she lived in and went towards the light smiling.

Istar was sitting on a beach enjoying the wonderful view of the ocean when she saw a girl pop out of thin air and plunge into water, creating a huge splash. She had to sit there for a moment blinking before she could understand what had happened. She cocked her head to the side slightly before diving into the water after the mysterious girl. It had taken about two minutes for Istar to understand what had just happened and react to it. Now, this wasn't to say that Istar was stupid… just not particularly bright in some aspects of life… such as reality.

Anyways, she dove in after the girl, and searched around for her underwater for a while before she had to come up for air. When she surfaced she saw the girl floating on top of the water near the cliff where the waters were calmer. Istar grabbed the girl and swam back to shore with the girl in tow.

Pan jerked awake when she felt a presence near her, and quickly sat up. She soon forgot all about the presence though, when she realized that everything around her was unfamiliar. From the bumps in the bed to the decorations on the wall, she didn't recognize a damn thing.

"Yippee! You're finally up! Hi, my name's Yuka Matsuri. I'm 15 and… I don't know you yet, but I bet we're gonna be best friends! Hey, where are you from? And why did you come out of nowhere? Are you magical or something? Did you know you were asleep for TWO whole days! What's your name? How old are you? How tall are you? How much do you weigh? How many brothers and sister do you have? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? I like oden, do you like oden? Do you have any pets? I have a doggy named LiLi and a kitty named Neerin. They're both really sweet, but Neerin doesn't like meeting new people… but I'm sure he'd like you. Do you like cats? I love cats, I love all animals." Yuka kept rattling on and on and Pan just groaned and pulled the covers back over her head, wanting Yuka to get the clue and go away.

Needless to say, she didn't get the clue. In fact… she did the exact opposite. The short little girl who had been rapid firing questions was now jumping up and down… on Pan's bed.

"Do you speak any other languages? I'm learning Spanish! It's really fun, but I hate to conjugate the verbs." Pan groaned again, "OH! Is that a yes? Can you teach me? Why are you under the covers? Do you wanna play? I wanna play. People say I'm annoying because I always wanna play, but I don't think so. Do you think I'm annoying?" asked the annoying little twerp who was still jumping on Pan's bed.

"I don't know about her but I sure as hell think you're an annoying little twerp. No settle down midget girl, or I'm gonna thrown you in a lake." A voice said from the doorway. Yuka immediately stopped bouncing on the bed and slowly got off of it. She turned around to the doorway where the new person way with a guilty smile on her face.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Yuka asked, the guilty little smile still on her face.

"Oh, you better believe it. Now, go to your room and stay there until I come. Understand?" Yuka nodded and left the room, "Sorry about her." the new girl said while dropping gracefully into the chair beside Pan's bed, "Yuka is just… really excited when she meets new people. But I swear, if I had known you were gonna wake up soon, I wouldn't have left her in here alone with you"

Pan looked the new girl over. She seemed to be about 18, had layered, shoulder length blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a denim jacket, and navy blue converse.

"Oh, I almost forgot; name's Istar, Istar Poptart." Istar said while slapping herself on the head lightly. Pan tried to stop herself. She knew something bad would happen if she did. She thought of dead puppies, her grandfather's funeral, guys breaking up with…but nothing seemed to help. She started to crack up because of Istar's last name.

"What!" Istar asked in a deadly voice. Pan should have taken the voice alone as a warning, but she still couldn't stop laughing. She did manage to keep it down to giggling though.

"Ummmm… yeah. You see it was… uh… yeah." Pan stumbled around for the right words (you know, the one's that wouldn't get her killed?) that would cool the crazy person's temper.

"Goosfraba." Said a voice from right behind Istar."

End Chapter 2 


End file.
